Conventionally, there is a great need to use a scanner to input image information in working at offices, thereby constituting a database or reusing it as documents.
In general, in such a case, a scanner is locally connected to a personal computer (PC), and the user in most uses operates the PC or work station (WS) directly and inputs image information to the scanner.
This mode of use, in which the scanner is locally connected, is suitable to a case where the scanner is provided for personal exclusive use. It is useless, however, to provide an expensive, high-speed and high-performance scanner for personal exclusive use.
In the use in which a great deal of images/documents are treated, there is a higher demand for sharing a high-speed and high-performance, if expensive, scanner with a plurality of users.
In the prior art, even in the case where such a scanner is shared by the users, the general mode of use is such that each user goes to the PC or WS, to which the scanner is connected, performs input operations, transfers or fetches data by some method, and brings the data to his/her own desk for use.
On the other hand, the network-coupled type scanner has recently been developed (Hewlett-Packard; Scanjet 4Si).
However, where this network-coupled type scanner is used, an exclusive application is required on the PC and the application for scanner, which has been used thus far on the PC, cannot be used directly.
In addition, where the network-coupled type scanner is used, if there is a discrepancy in attributes of input images, e.g. size, resolution or density of color, between the time of inputting an image and the time of using the image, the input has to be performed once again.
Specifically, there is a serious problem in operability with the use of the network-coupled scanner, although such a problem is not conspicuous with the scanner connected to the user's own PC directly, that is, locally.